


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: Obi-Wan and Y/n dance together...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Dancing in the Moonlight

There was nothing Obi-Wan loved more than Jedi missions that sent him to planets he’s never seen before. Especially when the planet was full of plant life and animals roaming about, no civilization in sight.

For the past few months, he had the honor of being the guard of Y/n L/n, one of the high council members from Corellia. To say that they’ve developed a bond would be an adequate description, he would say they had what Padme and Anakin had. A secret relationship, even if nothing was ever really established.

Y/n brought him to the planet, Sorgan, for what she called, “A break from politics.” He was confused at first but was taken aback by the sheer beauty and isolation of the area they were staying in. 

“There are some towns here, but they’re too far away to find us here. Have you ever just sat back and relaxed?” Y/n walked down the small path they were following, Obi-Wan kept his hand near his saber just in case this planet wasn’t as safe as they presumed.

They finally stumbled upon an opening in the trees. It was almost a circle of wet grass and moss below and the moonlight illuminating the entire area. Obi-Wan had never seen anything like it. Y/n started to hum a soft tune and sway her hips, turning around to look at him.

The moonlight reflected in her (e/c) eyes to make them glow. If angels were real, he thought, she might just be one. She danced her way towards him and grabbed the hand that was nearly gripping his weapon, placing it on her hip. “Do you know how to slow dance, or is that something the Jedi are taught?” She put his other hand on her hip and placed her own on his shoulders.

“I can’t say I was, but I’m a fast learner,” he pulled her closer to him. She led the dance, swaying and having his feet follow hers in the rhythm she hummed. Obi-Wan was careful not to mess anything up. He hadn’t had the chance to have any type of intimacy with Y/n in while.

At that point, there was no Jedi, no Sith, no politics of any kind. It was just two lovers, sharing a forbidden dance under the glistening light of the moon.


End file.
